


Where Do Your Two Hearts Lie

by Kurisutori618



Series: All in One Place [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Old Married Couple, he never said it, she loved him even so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another 12 and River story related to the latest Christmas special. Has martial spat, robot talk and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do Your Two Hearts Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the Husbands of River Song episode with the 12 and River and I got more inspiration for them again so yeah I got marital spat, talk on robots, angst and fluff so…. (shoves her story over the table forward and lets the DW fans decide on the ending) Mostly dialogue.

XXX

 

The Doctor and River were having lovely dinner. It was if they never been apart, which made him happy more than ever, River accepted his face and all, but he couldn't help be reminded of Rivers confession on the ship. He assumed River knew everything, he thought she was knew she meant more to him through all the many dates, traveling, kisses and being there for one another other when she happened to visit on the Tardis.

It has to stop. River has to believe in the idea that he wants her. It was enough dancing from the idea. The Doctor needed to talk to her. About what she confessed on the ship. So he decided it has to be now.

 

"River" the doctor said during another dinner course.

 

"Yes sweetie" she said smiling at him across the table.

 

The Doctor clasped his hands in thought under his chin looking at the table. "We need to talk about what happened on the ship" the Doctor said.

 

River gave a small halfhearted laugh and said "Doctor please, we discussed this already."

 

"No we didn't."

 

 "Yes we -"

 

"River" he said reaching for her hand on the table, but she pulled out of reach, 

 

"I had a moment Doctor!" she snapped exasperated, "Just leave it."

 

The Doctor sighed rejected. "It was more than a moment River" he said softly, remembering how much it hurt after Hydroflax's robot scan confirmed is she was telling the truth. He did love her. He DOES love her.

 

"What do want me to say?" she said to him, the Doctor just wanted the truth. Just once. 

 

 "I want…. I want to know how through everything that you thought I didn't care about you." 

 

 "Of course I knew!" she protested.

 

 "Didn't look it!"

 

 "We had company!"

 

"River….." 

 

"We were about to die!" she bursted out.

 

The Doctor winced at the thought. 

 

"If I was going to be offed by a headless robot or any one of those guards, I wanted them to know not to bother with me as bait, it would have been a waste of time!"

 

The Doctor would never let that happen her when he was by her side, he didn't dare even imagine if he wasn't there with her but he had to ask her, "If I wasn't already there, would you have called me?" he said, searching her eyes deeply. Would you have let me help you?

 

River took a moment as she looked in his eyes and gave an answer.

 

"No."

 

"River!" the Doctor growled.

 

"No" she repeated firmly, "I wouldn't have called you to the restaurant."

 

"Why not! I'm your husband! Your real one! Every time you asked I have been there!" he said fiercely.

 

"Why would this time be any different!"

 

River lips stayed in a firm line.

 

River! Tell Me! he demanded.

 

"Because I didn't see you surviving this time!"  she bursted out.

 

The look in the Doctor's eyes broke at her answer."You never used to think like that before" he whispered disheartened. "No matter the danger."

 

"Or maybe I wasn't fond of your head on King Hydroflax's body, I may of married him, but don't mean I want that metal as a permanent fixture."

 

The Doctor made a disgusted face. Don't remind him Urgh! he thought. Bad enough he witnessed River showing affection for the stupid brute when she kissed his forehead.

 

"Can you imagine the rust you would have to clean!" she exaggerated.

 

The Doctor did not.

 

"I don't snuggle with metal Sweetie" she said.

 

"You sure about that!" the Doctor mocked.

 

"Alright you had me there she grinned "I adore my handgun" winking at him.

 

"You and your bloody guns" he whined under his breath while holding the bridge of his nose.

 

"Oh you love it!"

 

The Doctor gazed over at her fondly, but shook his head after a few seconds "Don't change the subject!"

 

"You started it!" she pointed out.

 

"Yeah!... well I'm going to end it!"

 

He grabs her by the waist to her surprise and pulls her toward his lap and his lips meet hers.

River kisses him back at first, happily but then thinks this is going too fast and she tries to pull away, but his grip never lessen, by holding her by the sides of her cheeks, the Doctor refuses to let her doubt him, he opens her mouth with his own, kissing, her, hoping River, knows he does love her.

She lets him kiss her but the longer they kiss she then forgets what they were even talking or even fighting about before.

Finding that she was letting herself go into his kiss, he moves his hands from the apple of her cheeks to rest down to her neck.

He pulled away to gaze down at her, and find her eyes closed still taken by the effect he had into his kiss. The Doctor smiles.

 

"You think I wouldn't do anything for you, even if you didn't ask, cas I would. You just have that effect on me" he confessed to her as she opened her eyes slowly at his voice near hers.

 

River's eyes looked up at his. Her green eyes meeting his soft grey blue ones.

 

"Because three little words, never fit us, and that's why we never say them to each other."

 

"Remember this, us right now, that I mean every word."

 

"Truth or Lie, River?"

 

"I don't….."

 

He gently drops his hands to grip both her small ones and rested them on his chest where his two hearts were underneath.

 

"Ask me."

 

"Doctor ─ "

 

"Ask me what you want to know" still holding her hands on his two hearts.

 

She licked her bottom lip nervously and took a breath.

 

"Do you love me more than I love you?"

 

The Doctor didn't say anything just gazed at her features as they focused on the beats of his hearts.

 

He lets his hearts tell the answer.

 

After a few moments her hands slid off his chest to her sides.

 

….

….

….


End file.
